G Gundam: The Warriors of the Forgotten Lands
by Van the Rogue Soul Drinker
Summary: The earth has suffured at the hands of man of years. Death, decay destruction and still it contiunes, but now two brothers torn from there world must now change it for the better even if they have to become mankind number 1 enemy to do it.


G Gundam: The Warriors of the Forgotten Lands

Summary: Two Brothers, fail to make their world their home but what if in a strange set of even the two were sent to a place they could help others and find the meaning of their existence. Only this time they must do so with the knowledge that they could be either saviors or destroyers of the place. G Gundam/Seed/ Seed Destiny/Mobile Suit/ OC crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own OC

The reader only see darkness that seems to go on forever, until a sudden spot light appears to were we see the author vanhelsing425 sitting on a stool in a familiar red tux a black eye patch over his left eye.

"Hello honored guest, I welcome you to my second story on and hope it goes to your liking, but for those who do not know this world allow me to give a brief explanation on what is going on," He said as he raised his face toward the readers.

"It all began about 64 years ago as human's left an intolerable earths to live inside space colonies, to stop war between themselves the governments of the colonies agreed to hold a tournament every four year in which each nation sends down one Gundam to represent its colony nation," Van says as we look to see the colonies leave earth with their mobile suit escort and then we see a scene of the many Gundams of past fights in fighting poses.

"It's called the Gundam Fight, and the fighters fight, and they fight, and they keep on fighting, until the nation represented by the last standing Gundam earns the right to rule all of space; these people have come up with a war based on the principles of great sportsmen's ship," we watch as Gundams fight until we see one standing alone upon a pile of defeated Gundams.

"The only problem is this fight take place on earth, that's right this planet on which we live, the most famous of these fight was the 13th tournament with Domon Kasshu and the shuffle alliance. But this time something new is happening," Van says as we see a shadow cast over the earth and two figures of light glowing in the center.

"Strange who are these two figures, and what is there connection to this new evil and how will it affect the earth, the space colonies and the shuffle alliance, all these questions and more will be answered as the 14th Gundam fight begins," Van says as he rips of the jacket of his tux revealing a refry type shirt his eye patch off and a huge grin on his face.

"Let's get things started! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET! READY! GO!"

Chapter 1: Warrior's Descent: The Darkness becomes light

Silence, that was all that they heard as our MS team floated though space, waiting for the moment to strike. For our team they were soldiers, the scent of war forever stitched into their blood and the rage of battle in their hearts.

"Brother shall we begin?" a young pilot asked as his hand twitched in excitement at the controls. The young man's MS showed his eagerness to fight as his choice in most combat was the RX-139 Hambrabi.

"Yes, Brother let the slaughter being," an older wiser voice said as his own suit prepared for the assault. His suit the ORX-005 Gaplant prepared it beam rifles for combat each waiting for the right time. Slowly the time grew near, closer…closer and still closer the enemy to waiting for the first shot to be fired.

"Come on you bastards, you have to attack at some point," The young Hambrabi pilot mumbled under his breath. His brother said nothing as he soon felt a shift.

"ABOVE!" he yelled as the two Titan mobile suits move to the left as their enemy stroked.

"Damn a MSA-005 Methuss and an RMS-099 Rick Dias, this won't be easy," The Gaplant pilot said as returned fire his twin beam rifles, the shot missed as the two AEUG MS maneuvered away from the shots.

"Yeah but then were the fun if it is," the Hambrabi pilot said as he rushed forward. He swiftly transformed to gain speed as he keep his adversy pined by constant fire from his twin back cannons.

"Just don't die bro," his brother said as his Gaplant charged in his twins sabers out as his rifles ran out of ammo.

The Methuss as well transformed to give chase but was out classed as the Hambarbi transformed again into it MS form and countered with his Sea serpent heat rod which short out the Methuss transformation. The Hambarbi soon drew his beam saber and rushed forward, the Methuss responded in kind with it own beam saber. The two mechas began to dance around each other in a dance as old as time its self.

The four mechas fought with skill each never giving an inch as they fought on. The Hambrabi continued on with its assault slashing wildly but with speed and accuracy at his opponent with countered with his own. At the last second his opponent took his beam pistol out and fired destroying the Hambrabi's head unknown he unlocked a special fail safe.

"Bastard!" the Hambrabi pilot yelled as he ran forward in a full charge. The Methuss was surprised by the speed of the attack, which allowed the Hambrabi's beam saber to destroy the arms of the enemy MS.

"Hahaha, come you scum is that all you got," the Gaplant pilot said as he moved in and out of his opponent's strikes. The Gaplant soon grew tired of his opponent and with speed and power destroyed his foes head. In sync they both raised their sabers high and shouted, "NOW…" the Hambrabi pilot began.

"…DIE!" the Gaplant pilot finished.

"EIN AND ZEN DUVON, GET IN HERE NOW!" a female voice yelled. This proved to be bad as they paused in their assault, allowing their foes to slice them in two, the suit exploded and a sign that said game over appeared.

"DAMNIT!" were the word the brothers yelled as they felt all their hard work go down the drain.

"Oh finish that game later get in here and met your grandmother," their mother said as they got out of their seat and moved towards the living room. Ein Duvon was a tall slim guy with wits and cunning to make anyone thing twice, he had midnight black hair and brown eyes, his presence had a dominating feeling to it and made most people leave him be. His younger brother Zen Duvon looked a lot like him but was shorter in height and also had a calm feeling that made most people feel safe but in combat in any form he should sign of a berserker rage that only was match able to his brothers cold fury and only listened to him in that state.

The two brothers were outcast by any standards they either had no interest in other things or came on to strong, to most they believed they were freaks and only could socialize with a select few and that was only to keep away from others.

"Hey brother how do you think grandma will react seeing us as we are," Zen asked as they calmly walked outside.

"I don't know Zen all we can do is hope that she will accept us," Ein replies as they reach the drive way to see their grandmother walk out. The old women was short for her age and had iron grey hair and dark tan skin, the traditional Native American style clothes she wore showed he states as a healer, but what was shocking was her dead grey eyes that stared right a head seeing nothing. She smiled as she seemed to sense her grandson in front of her.

"Ah my grandchildren it warms my heart to see the spirits have looked kindly upon you," she said as she move forward to the house the two brother followed their family into the house feeling more at ease from their grandmothers calm aura. As they entered the house their mother went to fix some tea the brothers spent time talking to their grandmother.

"Hey Grandma how are you? Was your trip ok?" Zen asked as exited to see his grandmother, his curiosity gave his grandmother a warm feeling a chuckled as she saw this which made Ein smack him in the head this sparked another argument and battle as Zen and Ein reached into their into their pockets but was stop by their grandmothers laughter.

"Hahahaha…you two act just like your father and his brothers always getting into arguments," she said as the two brothers looked sheepish, but her face turned serious as she felt the fear and slight discomfort coming from their auras, but just gave a warms smile.

"Young ones don't worry, I do know what burden you care, but I can say this, tonight the red eclipse will shine in the night sky. Go into the center of the forest at midnight, there you will find the answers you seek and you will have to make a choice stay or go," She said before he face went back to its original gentle façade, leaving the two brother bewildered as they pondered their grandmother's words.

The day went on like normal as the brother went on to school and daily life, nothing out of place, but for the Duvon brothers that was the problem as there wanted action and adventure, but new they would never taste war or any such thing as peace reigned and as they watched their friends interact or just relax they sat no to far waiting, planning.

"Hey Zen you remember what grandma said about that red eclipse?" Ein asked as he continued to watch over their friends slowly fanning himself with a Japanese hand fan.

"Yeah, what about it?" Zen asked looking toward his brother to see his expression only to see a neutral face as he continued to stare outward.

"I was thinking we should check it out," Ein said as he turned to his brother with a grin that sent a shiver down his brothers back.

"And why in God's name would we do that?" Zen asked his discomfort increases as his brother's grin grew.

"One because its what grandma want us to do and two who knows it could be something we need," Ein said as his brothers face grew slightly pale.

"And ignore all rules and guide lines from all horror/adventure movies and books, were we could end up eaten, blown up, smashed, crushed, and around killed?" Zen said in a calm voice and neutral face.

"Yup, pretty much," Ein said in a happy tone as he watched his brother sigh.

"I have two words for you brother," Zen said his neutral face never leaving.

"And that would be?" Ein asked but knew his brother answer as he covered his ear.

"FUCK NO!!" Zen yelled in annoyance and frustration casing there friend to look at them but were soon minding there own business as Zen went back to his favorite pass time, using his "Super Glare of Doom" on is his grinning older brother.

"Cool your jets 'little' brother, were just there to check it out (and mess with what ever there)," Ein said and thought to him self.

"I'll Kill You!" Zen yelled as he pulled his daggers from his pockets and charged his brother who pulled a normal maneuver for him. With the Japanese fan in his hand he used a Happosai style judo move that set Zen into the air and face down into the ground. Ein smiled at his grumbling brother as he knew that even though his brother had grown taller his height was always a touchy subject since his childhood and habit and such like his temper did not go away so easily.

'Thank God he hasn't used his rage yet that'd be mess,' Ein thought to himself and shivered at the thought of his brother going into his "rage" mode as he called it in the open.

"Aw crap!" Zen said as he lifted his head and turned to face his smiling brother.

"Now shall we get started?" Ein asked as he walked over to his brother.

"Ein there is no way I'm going and nothing you say will change that," Zen said in defiance only to see his brother grin even more.

**The woods that night**

"Ever time, how does he do it? Every single time?" Zen grumbled as he carried his back thought the woods behind his brother.

"Come one Zen march!" Ein yelled as they marched deep into the forest the clouds covering the sky only partly as the eclipse drew near. As they went deeper they felt a chill run thought the wind giving the brothers an uneasy feeling as they went on. In a normal move they both too out their weapons in case of and abuse or assault as the two had made many enemies in life. With Ein he drew two high caliber pistols and Zen drew out two custom bayonets, and to top if off each was blessed due to Zen paranoid ideals of supernatural and mythical, plus his tendency to go Anderson on people.

"Brother lets proceed with caution," Ein said as they went on weapons raised.

"Roger," Zen replied.

The Two brothers walked quietly into the night as silent as ghost as the eclipse drew near, they felt a cold chill run down their spines as they went deeper and deeper hearing only there tracks and the howling wind around them. Zen griped his bayonets tightly as he grew tense from the darkness around him and felt the cold grip of fear around his heart. Ein held a better front as calmly keep his two pistols at the ready he grew tenser as he felt an uneasy feeling of power surrounding them, they silently went on, until they stopped at the opening to the center of the forest.

"Christ." Zen said in a hollowed whisper as they looked at the destruction before them. The tree that once covered the forest in lush green were ripped from the roots; the animals and plants were dead and burned. All the life that once filled the forest was dead and gone as they looked over the now dead forest.

"Damn it!" Ein roared in anger at the loss of life for most it would be no big deal but for them they knew it was just another step towards the death of the plant by human hands.

"Come on brother let go I think we've seen enough," Zen say as they moved on the clouds slowly part as the full light of the moon comes into the sky, the brothers turn to leave until they see the light reflect.

"Hey brother what's that?" Zen asked pointing toward the reflection of light.

"Don't know, lets take a look," Ein said as they walk over to it. The brothers soon moved toward the center of the destruction to see a huge piece of red metal with many disconnected wires that look torn apart but resembled a crab like creature with a small figure at the top.

"What the hell is that?" Zen asked as he squatted to get a closer look at it.

"Ah cool, snag it," Ein says as he takes a container out of his backpack, opened and turned to see the terrified look on his brother's face.

"Snag it?!" Zen asked in terror at his brother command.

"Yeah, go and snag him," Ein said holding the open container as Zen gave him a frustrated look.

"I've seen this movie the little brother dies first you snag it!" Zen snaps at his brother.

"Oh come on it has moss on, plus its not even doing anything, now hurry up and snag it," Ein said with an annoyed tone but still felt as much concern as his brother just his curiosity got the better of him. With a sigh Zen kneeled down and slowly went to pick it up.

'I'm going to die' Zen thought to himself as he did this. He drew closer and closer with an even greater scene of caution what neither noticed was the eclipse was beginning.

"Come, come my little red lobster," Zen say as he move closer to the small creature, the moon soon reached it zenith as the eclipse began the moon soon turned blood red casting an evil glow across the sky, the cloud turn black as the sky is painted red. The creature began to glow red also until as the eclipse went into full force as its glow grew even more powerful. As the eclipse ended the glow grew to blinding levels.

"Oh Crap!" Zen yells as shields his eyes from the blinding light.

"What! Ah son of a…" Ein could not finish as they disappeared in a huge flash.

The Brothers felt as if they were swallowed by a whirlpool the spinning going faster and faster. The thing started to slow done much to the relief of the Duvon brothers as they tried in vain to keep their dinner and not loss it. As they got their head start they looked around the swirling vortex that surrounded them.

"Were are we? Are we dead?" Ein asked as he floated down a long spiral tunnel.

"Dead?! I don't want to be dead I want to be alive or a cowboy," Zen said as he went to humor to lighten the situation.

"Were not dead you moron, it seems were stick inside some dimensional…uh oh this is going to hurt," Ein said as they say the light at the end of the tunnel and from T.V and Movie experience knew who things ended.

"Oh craaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppppp!" Zen said they were once again blinded by a huge flash of light. The two brothers were then introduced to darkness pure and simple as they fell into blissful unconsciousness.

"Arg, oh man, what the hell happened?" Ein asked as he regained consciousness his head spinning.

"Ugh, Jesus Christ, I feel like a cheap date," Zen said as he got up but stumbled at bit in his still dizzy state.

"You look like one too," Ein said to Zen in an attempt to get his brother back to normal, which worked as his brother stood straight and gave his "Super Death Glare of Doom" again.

"But were are we anyway?" Zen asked as he looked around to see some semi-lush tree, along with dieing bushes and grass that surrounded them. Were they found destruction they now found life even it was being drained away.

"Never mind that, where's the forest?" Ein said.

"Huh?!" was Zen's response to his brother as he looked at his brother as if he lost his head, his brother only responded by pointing forward and to Zen's shock he say only a small section of woods left and was surrounded by a concrete jungle.

"Okay, when did this happen?" looking around until he looked up, what he saw caused his jaw to fall open and hit the floor.

"Zen, what's the matter?" Ein asked as he tried in vain to keep his laughter down. His brother only pointed upwards, his own expression soon matched his brother.

"What the hell what happened to the sky," Ein said as the looked up.

"Forget the sky! How the hell did the city get on the ceiling?!" Zen asked as his shock turn to panic.

"Oh yeah, damn how did I miss that," Ein replied as the both say no blue sky, but saw a city stretched out over were it should be.

"Damn, it looks like one of those colonies from Gundam Wing," Zen said as the looked around to see it was very similar to the colonies of the Wing era.

"**That is precisely what it is**," a strong voice said to them.

"What the?! Who's there?!" the brothers yell out as they bring their weapons which they find laying on the ground as they scan the area for enemies.

"**Do not fear young ones I will not hurt you, although I do not know of this Gundam Wing you speak of**," the voice said as it echoed around them.

"Where are you?" Ein said as he scanned the left side of the field pistols raised.

"Show your self!" Zen roared as he scanned the right his bayonets at the ready.

"**Down here**," the voice said as it again echoed but behind them. As the brother turned to see their target they could only say one word "HUH?!"

"What the hell is that?" Zen asked as hey looked at the small machine behind them. The machine was similar to what they found earlier but looks brand new as if right of the assembly line, but what shocked them was what it looked like and caused him to fall on his but in terror.

"THE DARK GUNDAM?!" Zen yelled in both shock and terror, while his brother stood rooted to the ground his eyes widen with shock. Of course what happened next almost gave them a heart attack as they say the mini-gundam sigh.

"**Why do they always call me the Dark Gundam? I'm the Ultimate Gundam for nature's sake**," the Gundam said as it let out another frustrated sigh.

"Huh, the Ultimate Gundam?" Zen asked as he gave a confused stare until his brother gave an 'I got it' noise.

"Of course, the Ultimate Gundam, that was what it was originally before it became the Dark Gundam," Ein said as he folded his arms and leaned against a tree.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Zen said as he gave a sheepish laugh and rubbed a hand behind his head.

"Most people seem to, although I must ask were are we," Ein asked as he turned to look at the tiny Gundam.

"**As I said you were right, you are in a colony**," the ultimate Gundam answered as it began to levitate of the ground.

"So why bring us here?" Zen asked as the mini-Gundam folded it mini-arms.

"**That was an accident**," The Gundam said as moved towards the edge of the forest or park to be more accurate.

"What do you mean?" Zen asked even though he felt it a stupid question.

"**I mean, that you being there was an accident since I was using the eclipse's energy to magnify my own so I could go home**," the Ultimate Gundam said as it sighs again at the predicament.

"So were stuck on some hunk of Junk in the middle of space," Zen ranted

"Hey it's not junk, it just needs a little paint and some elbow grease," Ein put in with a grin.

"In another dimension were we have no home, family or friends and are now stuck here for the rest of our lives," Zen continued on ignoring his brother's comment.

"**In a nut shell, yes that's an excellent summery**," the ultimate Gundam says as it gives a small nod.

"Great just, great that just I wanted to do during my spring break," Zen as hey sighed as he moved toward one of the benches he spotted.

"Calm down brother, it could be worse," Ein said as he joined his sibling on the bench the Ultimate Gundam moving over to them.

"Yeah I guess, but what can we do now I mean we have nothing left," Zen said as he place his face into his hands as he sigh in annoyances.

"**You humans could help me**," the Ultimate Gundam said, it looked on it puzzlement at Zen's glare and Ein's interested glance.

"Why should we do that?" Zen asked with suspicion.

"Why not?" Ein asked.

"You do remember what happened in G Gundam don't you?" Zen asked not seeing the Ultimate Gundam's curious glace.

"Yeah but it's the Ultimate Gundam now so there should be no harm," Ein replied with his normal mischief smile.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but I also feel even more that I just don't care, plus watching this all unravel might be kind of interesting," Zen said as he stood up to begin there quest.

"Alright, so what do you want us to do?" Ein asked the Ultimate Gundam as he too stood up.

"**Well I guess we head to the power core of the colony since I need more energy since I can hardly do anything as I'm now**," the mini Gundam replied.

"Cool so which way?" Zen asked, the Gundam pointed north and they began their long track to the colony core. As they went they were shown how bad it was here, to most it would look worse then the slums of New York as it had many bad side, but to their surprise they say many work as a family each trying to live as best they can but with all things there are many things larking in the darkness.

"What is this place," Zen asked as he felt sorrow for all the people who lived there.

"Most likely outcast, those who did not like things on earth or the colonies, so it seem they came to these one, they were probably prototypes for the ones we see in G Gundam," Ein answered as they walked deep into the city not seeing or caring for they stares they were getting.

"**What is this G Gundam you two speak of**?" the Ultimate Gundam asked as they moved down the road. The two brothers gave nervous looks at each other as to what might happen should such info be given. But after a little though they saw no harm in doing it.

"Well G Gundam is what we call your universe, to us, this is all a T.V show the Japanese created and showed to the masses," Ein said as they made their way though town. The Gundam just nodded as they went taking it instrided as the earth felt different and even when he was surrounded by destruction he felt life strong there then he ever felt.

"But Ulitmate you said you were going home, how did you know you weren't and where is it?" Zen asked as from what he saw this was not what the Gundam wanted to happen or his destination.

"**I** **was heading for Neo-Japan as my father Doctor Kasu made a beacon for me to lock onto incase I need to get back with my pilot,**" the Gundam said as they feel movement behind them but did not sense hostility so ignored it.

"Hey Red lobster what do you remember anyway?" Ein asked but was surprised as the mini-Gundam stop at seemed to grow 'tick' mark.

"**First off I don't remember much after my former pilot Koji Kassu took me to earth and second WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**!" the Gundam yelled in rage at the new nickname.

"Oh come on with you red color skim and the fact you look like a Red lobster on the bottom it fits! Plus I can't call you Ulitmate all the time," Ein said as he held back a laugh at the display in front of him.

"**I'M NOT A LOBSTER**!" The Ultimate Gundam yelled in rage throwing an "Edward Elric" type fuss.

"So what's up with the claws?" Ein asked pointing at the 2 pincher on the Gundam's lower body.

"**There meant for attack and defense…plus they look cool**," The Gundam said as it floated there in rage at the name as Zen looked embarrassed at the argument they were having.

"It's settled until we come up with a name for you we'll call you Red Lobster!" Ein said with a smirk as he plucked the mini Gundam from the air and carried it with him.

"**Hey let me go I can travel on my own**!" the Gundam yelled in annoyance.

"Nope you're my little Red lobster so let more forward," Ein said as they marched on as Zen smacks his head in embarrassment as he followed them.

As they move toward the energy core they drew more attention from the locals as they were dressed weird from what they wore and had a strange mini Gundam, the kids looked at them in wonder at the strange brothers as they talk and laugh with a light and happy humor they had never seen. The adult looked at the two with raised eyebrows and small smiles as they watched the brothers interact and move on for how ever strange they were they were special that much they could tell. Of course this did not go unnoticed as Zen watched them from the corner of his eye.

"So is this they right way?" Ein said as they stared up at the huge tower in the center of the colony. As Ein looked over the structure Zen took out his laptop and began to hack the system to get a good look of the colony's blue prints and were the energy core was.

"Wow! If I didn't know better I'd say this was colony X-18999," Zen said as he looked over the blue prints.

"Like from Endless Waltz?" Ein asked as he watched his brother look at the blue prints some more as the Ultimate Gundam sighed in confusion as the two humans again talk.

"Yeah, but a little less advanced but anyway I found the core room," Zen said as he looked over to a door to the core room.

"Cool, now charge!" Ein yelled as he ran forward his right arm holding the Ultimate Gundam. Zen closed the laptop and ran forward right into…

**BANG!**

…the door that led to the core room. He stayed plastered against the door before slowly sliding off anime swirls in his eyes.

"Zen it a pull," Ein said inside as he watched his brother regain his balance but not his dignity.

"I knew that!" Zen replied as he opened the door and ran toward his brother his face red with embarrassment and anger at his lost dignity.

The brother followed the path until they round a clear see though elevator, the brother shrugged and step in there tiny metal friend in hand. The mini-Gundam sat in a silent annoyance at the brother but did over all enjoy the company they gave. They watched as they elevator stared to move and to their amazement they found them going though open tube that showed space, the colonies, and the earth. To them it looked like a rare jewel that glowed in the sea of space. But they also noticed the colonies which Zen and even Ein glared at a little as they saw the artificial trees, deserts, lakes, and mountain there all away from the earth as if mocking it. They soon put such things behind them as they once again entered the colony

"Damn, can this thing take any longer?" Zen asked annoyed at the long ride. His question was answered when the pod stopped and opened to a one way hall, tensed the two brothers and their mini-companion walk over to the door. They stopped as they neared it there guard on high for what could be down there.

"You open it," Ein said as the held on to the mini-Gundam.

"No you do it," Zen said as he glared at his brother.

"You know it be a lot quicker if you just did it since you'll do it anyway," Ein said as a glint appeared in his eye.

"I will not do this and nothing you do will change that," Zen said as he turned his back on his brother not seeing his giant grin.

Two seconds later

"I hate you," Zen snarled as he walked though the door his bayonets in had as his brother walked in behind him carrying the mini-Gundam.

The Platform in front of the door was suspended above over 12 stories high connecting to the huge generators that powered the colony. The brothers move slowly out of the out on to the plat form slowly inching towards there goal. The Ultimate Gundam calmly waited for it to be add to the generators glace with curiosity at the in its mind paranoid behavior of his two companions.

"**Why did you need to do that and what with the weapons**?" The Ultimate Gundam asked as he crossed his arms over his chest area as they neared the generators.

"When you've lived a life like our, it pays to be cautious," Zen replied as they reached the generators.

"**More like paranoid**," the mini-Gundam muttered. As it did this Ein place the Gundam on the nearest power generator and then backed away as the process began.

"So how long will this take," Zen asked his annoyance growing as they waited.

"Calm your self Zen things like this take time plus the UG-cells have to take full effect," Ein said as the UG-cells started to spread though the room slowly but surely.

"UG-cells?" Zen asked.

"Yeah, Ultimate Gundam cells, since it's not the Devil Gundam anymore, we can't call them DG-cells anymore," Ein said as they room returned to normal only with a huge Gundam towered over them.

"**Thank you for you help, I should fully merge with the colony in 12 hours if nothing goes wrong**," the Gundam said in a booming voice, but was surprised by the horrified looks on the brother.

"OH SHIT!" Zen yelled as he started to panic.

"A RULE YOU NEED TO KNOW WITH US NEVER SAY "IF NOTHING GOES WRONG" OR "IT CAN'T GET ANY WORSE" YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT COULD," Ein Shouted but was soon drowned out as the colony rattled and groaned.

**BOOM!**

"What was that?" Ein said in a monotone voice as his eyebrow twitched.

"Sounded like it came from with in the colony!" Zen stated as he rushed out to help his brother following.

"We'll give you as much time as you need" Ein said as he rushed out of the core room as the Gundam continued his work. The Gundam folded it arms as I wait for his body to take full form its eyes glowing for a brief moment as though about it new companies.

"**Truly on the border of insanity those two, but this may prove interesting I hope you two will be up for the tasks a head**," The Gundam whispered as it went on stand by waiting for its completion.

End Chapter

Author Note: Hey guys long time no see, sorry for those who are waiting for me to update my Guyver story, But I needed to get this idea out plus with school work was hard but I should have 4 and 5 done soon. But I had to get this idea out of my head and I wanted to be a little more comedic Anyway tell me how you like it and if you want me to continue I'll see who guys next time Ciao.


End file.
